flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Aliens
.____________. To answer your question, Fire, this is a Roleplay based on a classic horror movie series known as'Aliens' one might say I got 'bored' of our average Roleplay, and decided to spice things up a bit. Well, I think it's cool. :D and I read the page .___. I understand what's going on now. xD ~F!re/Harmony. XD ok. And is my army good? xD I hope you don't think I am overpowered.. COS I AM NOT! ~F!re/Harmony. XD, certainly not, compared to Mr. McJagged Fel's army of 500,00 men and fleets, ect. Thanks :3 ^^ Jagged's is a little too big, btw. o.o no offense. ~F!re/Harmony. And can you tell me who you are..? ~F!re/Harmony. XD, no kidding. AAnd I don't think it would matter if I told who I am or not because you've never seen me in game....or..at least I don't think so O-o ~Quill God, thank you for fixing that little glitch thing with the --Xeno >-o I'm on my tablet, so I couldn't have done it myself until sometime around noon, when I 'wake up' -is 3:41 in the morning for me- No prob :3 and you're Quill..? ~F!re/Harmony. Mhm >:3. -EvilFaceFail- K..... PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!!!! ~F!re/Harmony. It's nice to know that anyone can get pregnant with an alien. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 11:51, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ew............ not nice.. DONT RAPE ME, THEN. ;-; XD, Aquil, technically, you wouldn't be the mother, you'd by the 'host'/dinner for the alien who was 'ejected' into you. ewe O_O k.. I-I-I don't w-want to be d-dinner.. I mean you no harm ;-; >:'c ~F!re/Harmony. 0~0 that sounded doubble creepy. Ok..just imagine..this, you walk up to a breathing, skin-for-shell egg, the topunfold, and a tan little spider-like creature leaps out, practically strangles you with its single tentacle, and holds onto your face with its....'legs'....then undergoes you into a come. While you're in a coma, it puts a tubs down your throat, and puts an egg into your stomach (NOT UTEROUS >:U), and as hours pass, the egg turns to a fetus, and eats your intestinss, and everything left in your stomach. The thing on your face dies, you wake, up, you go get something to eat, mm or even move and BAM a baby alien rips a hold through your chest, and heart, killing you. ewe *Painfull* *Creates an impenetrable magic shield* >:\ ~Harmony. Hurr (Lets not forget if they cut themselves on the shield -Even the facehuggers- acid-blood will drip on it, and burn hols in it, and it won't stop. *Exposure*)) ewe Ain't we fun? Word of advice: You were wise to tell your members to stay away, and to keep your flets at a different site, the aliens more likely won't wander that far, too bust protecting the little amount of eggs Fleets* not flets >~> Busy* curse this touchscreen! And I'm not exactly 'threatening' you, I'm saying, it's going to happen everywhere, sometime or another, naturally. But no time soon -Again, all the Aliens are too bust keeping the small supply of eggs protected-- ...I hope you didn't purposely want to kill a lot of roleplayers because of your aliens...-Crimsonflame Just so you know, the shield is IMPENETRABLE. That means absolutely NOTHING can destroy it. Hehehe, I've been practising that spell for some time, and now's the perfect time to use it. Don't waste your precious egg-guarding time trying to get into our base, your highness. >:3 remember: NOTHING can destroy that shield. è.é ~F!re/Harmony. Calm down Firegirl >.> The confederate Air Force and space navy will conduct a bombardment on the alien facility-jagged fel Just to let you know, Jagged, most, if not all the aliens are inside the chamber. And the chamber can only be opened by an Alien, or the Queen herself (The fire-resistant walls recognize the Alien DNA and opens at their touch). The only ones exiting and entering would be the runners/scavengers. And please, don't try and 'bomb' the nest, for there a huge gasoline tanks all over the map. One mishap, could send yourself on a suicide mission that could errupt the homes of civilians as well. ^-^~Trem ..... a small hovering device appears before the alien "hello there it says in the basic and alien native language I am Vice leader of a thing with technology and species superior and smarter than your own... if you wish to have an alliance with my race I will accept if not you will die in a matter of time and we will eradicate your race easily" the device says in a calm female voice"if you want to reply grunt twice if not destroy me-Unknown "Vice, huh? FOR THE FINAL TIME GET YOUR DAMN MACHINE AND GODMOD SOMEWHERE ELSE. -Crimson Trem, are you the leader of the aliens? If so, I'd like to propose an idea to you. I understand that you guys enjoy rping as aliens from that movie, and that's totally fine. I've met two aliens from your group and they seem nice if not a bit different. I don't view them as enemies and I'd like to be able to think that way about you and the rest of the aliens as well. The only problem that I do have with this is that my friends are in danger. Maybe it's not immediate danger, but some day an alien could decide to use one of my friends as a host. That's what I have a problem with. I don't think they should even have to worry about having some alien baby burst out of their chest..... Oh, even the mere thought fills me with rage. That being said, I didn't come here to aruge. I propose that instead of using actual rpers as hosts, you could use people that you make up in rp or maybe only certain actual rpers but they have to be cleared by everyone to be used as a host for you. If you aren't willing to comply, so be it, but just know that if you happen to target or attack one of my friends, I will show no mercy.---Ino Ino, (sorry this took so long, I haven't checked the wiki in ages) I understand how you feel, but we made this rp to rp along the lines of the aliens from the series. And, we don't necessarily target anyone, the eggs are basically traps, anyone dumb enough to get close by trying to 'destroy' them or what ever pays the consequence of meeting a face hugger. If you're worried about your friends being attacked by an egg, just remember, they're the legs that walk them there. ~Quill